Fryknoss
The Lord of Record Keeping ,and Maintainer of Knowledge, Fryknss is worshiped throughout the known world . He does not impose his will on others, but instead helps them maintain records and even sorts out peace accords at time. Some of the older orders of Fryknoss deal with more serious matters of the universe such as Time and Destinies, making sure both are not interfered with by those who do not know what they are doing. * Intermediate Deity * Symbol: A Hourglass over an Open Book or a Loom * Home Plane: Nirvana * Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Portfolio: Record Keeping, Time, Destiny, Weaving * Worshipers: Historians, Librarians, Wizards, Weavers * Cleric Alignments: LG, LN, N, LE * Domains: Lawful, Knowledge, Word*, Time (only certain sects) ** Sub-Domains: Knowledge (memory), * Favoured Weapon: The Staff or Mace * Other Names: '''Weaver of Fate, Keeper of all Records, Maintainer of Knowledge, The Endless of Destiny '''Dogma Fryknoss teaches that the world is constantly spiraling into anarchy and only through cataloging all that has happened can mankind avoid eternal destruction. As the creator of the Tapestry of Fate (though not the one who wrote it) Fryknoss believes that all forces of the universe, weather good or evil, lawful or chaotic, have a part to play in the fate of Lorald, but also knows that the gods of chaos have sought to undermine the Fates since its creation, and so strive to uphold the path of order. The Church in the World As Fryknoss's priests do not push their faith on others, and will even work to promote the worship of other Gods of Order, they have been welcomed all over the world, even into lands that have very strict religious bans on outside faiths (like Hilsyren and Chinrin). His servants quietly work to document all the goings on that happen in that land and share it with those govern them, very often working as diplomats and peace keepers coming up with the laws that work as a foundation for lands in conflict. They know well that knowledge is power though, and they are not above keeping knowledge away from those who would bring anarchy and destruction to civilization; though they would never destroy such information. As it is widely thought that Fryknoss created the written word, his faithful believe that everything written down is known by Fryknoss, and so words are sacred but false documents are sinful Codes of Fryknoss * It is forbidden to destroy written documents * The laws of the land must be adhered to * Only the truth must be written down, unless it is clearly noted as an untruth * If it was not recorded then it cannot be proven to have happened Clergy Fryknoss teaches that all that happens no matter how small, must be recorded to the benefit of all the come in the future. He understands that his servants are only mortal though and it would be futile to try and record things beyond their perception, and instead one must only document to the best of his ability what they experience and combine it with the knowledge of others to get a complete picture. They know well that knowledge has power, and that power can be used to cause destruction and anarchy, something Fryknoss very much disproves of. Because of this many of his faithful keep what they see as dangerous knowledge locked away, but they would never destroy it (seen as a sin to cleric of Fryknoss). They believe only certain people are worthy of this knowledge, and can handle it with care. High clerics will guard this knowledge, but they will also often leave traps and puzzles to test the worth of those who seek it. Appearance Grey charcoal robes, with black accessories are pretty universal, but many orders over the world vary their look to best suit the culture they are in, but are always muted colours and appearance, as not sand out. Behavior Quiet and calm, making little impact at all on people, is how mos Fryknoss priests are meant to be, but that is only for the quiet note takers trying to interfere. When a situation arises that requires a Fryknossian to step up, they are told to be bold and confidant, using all their knowledge to prove their point, and refer to written accounts as needed. This can make the rather annoying to most people in every day life, who refer to them as pedants or nickpickers. Duties of the Priesthood Clerics of Fryknoss at the lowest levels (prefixes) are often similar to aesthetic monks, just transcribing scrolls and books into their records. Once they have proven them Title'''s '''and Rank * Lay Worshipers *# Bobbins - children who visit the church for worship *# Readers - adults who visit the church for worship *# Gerunds - care takers and mundane administers of the church * Clerics *# Prefix - a cleric in training, who helps as another clerics personal page *## Requirements: Linguistics 1 rank (Command +0) *# Inarticulate - clerics who are first initiated into the order (at level 1). Usually must shave their head as a sign of their initiation *## Requirements: 1 year, Knowledge (religion) 1 rank, Linguistics 1 rank (Command +1) *# Articulate - clerics who have proved their worth in work (level 3), or four years of service. they are allowed to grow their hair once more, in a fashion allowed but their current church *## Requirements: 2 years, Knowledge (religion) 3 rank, Linguistics 1 rank (Command +1) *# Suffix- a cleric who serves in a small church in a village or similar *## Requirements: 5 years, Knowledge (religion) 5 rank, Linguistics 2 rank (Command +2) *# Grapheme - a cleric who runs a larger church in a town etc. (decon) *## Requirements: 10 years, Knowledge (religion) 7 rank, Linguistics 5 rank (Command +3) *# Cardinal - a cleric who rules over an entire cities faith from a catheral *## Requirements: 20 years, Knowledge (politics) 5 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 9 rank, Linguistics 7 rank (Command +4) Archetype 'link'' *# '''Lexion - a cleric who governs the faith over a region of a country *## Requirements: 25 years, Knowledge (politics) 7 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 10 rank, Linguistics 8 rank (Command +8) *# Arch Lexion - a cleric who rules over the faith of an entire country *## Requirements: 30 years, Knowledge (politics) 9 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 12 rank, Linguistics 9 rank (Command +10) *# Zeugma - the holy leader of the faith in Lucana *## Requirements: 40 years, Knowledge (politics) 12 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 16 rank, Linguistics 12 rank (Command +15) * S'pecial Orders' ** Anadiplosis - minute takers ** Adjectives - legal representatives in the church ** Allophones - Fryknoss heralds ** Covenant - representatives of the Zeugma, who do not speak, wear mask over their faces and ceremonial robes. The write all on slates to communicate and only usually respond to such. ** Didact - a teacher of the church ** Diachronic - a scholar of words ** Grammarite - clerics used to enforce a law, often given special rites and dispensations ** Illiterate - an outcast from the church ** Infinitives - monks who contemplate existance ** Imperative - monks who hunt down great threats against the faith ** Name Takers - clerics who record those who enter or pass through a certain area ** Nmomic - assistants who memorize vast amounts of knowledge to help others research ** Questori - clerics sent out in to the world to do specific tasks and investigate ** Quantifier - a cleric in charge of monetary issues ** Rhetorics - reciters of the questions that are never answered, like philosophers ** Superlative - an assistant to a high powered cleric ** Syllable - a member of choir ** Protasis - An articulate may forfeit the further duties of his rank and take on a more permanent position in the church akin to a clerk or cannon Sayings and Practices * "All that is seen is not seen if it is not recorded." ** Faithful to Fryknoss must write at least a brief account of the events that happened to them every day, if they are a cleric this counts as their prayer (which happens last thing at night). * "Knowledge worth knowing, shall only be known by the worthy." ** It is a cleric of Fryknoss's duty to guard knowledge that is seen as dangerous, and to not let it fall into the hands of those who will bring destruction, but sharing it with those who are worth to possess this knowledge. Fryknoss having no strong moral compass this is often interpreted. * "Mercy nor venegence matter not, only that such actions were taken and when." ** Good and evil are not concepts Fryknoss is as concerned with as much as the preservation of knowledge. Most good societies are more inclined to have a stable structure that allows such preservation with less inclination to use it for destructive ends, and so they tend to favour such outlooks, but this is not always the case * "Only through accords can peace be maintained." ** Written agreements between people or factions is the only way to have an agreed on peace, and peace brings stability. Clerics of Fryknoss will try and sue for peace through fair and logical agreements, written down and notarized by them, nearly always having no personal gain in the matter apart from the propagation of order * "History is written by tose who look back buy made by those who look forward" * "Who dotes, yet doubts; suspects, yet strongly loves" * Beliefs and Customs Odd things those of the faith think * Fryknoss has knowledge of every piece of writing in the world * Swans are sacred and as well as be protected, should be seen as signs * Frynoss resides on Weaver Isle within the Merge and records all that happens in the universe. Terminology What this faith often refers to things as in their church and perception * Acknowledgements - what he uses instead of blessings * Diction - how their spells are judged * Chronicled – as opposed to Hallowed etc. * Chiasmus - a figure of speech in which two clauses are related to each other through a reversal of structures to make a larger point, though the reversal does not have to feature the same words as in antimetabole, which could be considered to be a type of chiasmus. * Cite - a written verse of power etc. (i.e. the Cite of Parablus) * Heteronyms - their angels, or divine beings * Onomatapia - the book of Fryknoss * Pattern - the way things are meant to work out are seen as a pattern * Utterance - Name for a prayer Cleric Training What kind of training the clerics have to undertake to gain their powers and advance Quests What kind of missions his clerics tend to go on in the name of the gods Prayers What their prayers are like * "Fryknoss, keeper of records. As you write the skein of our lives, so do your servants write theirs. Through recording, we obtain clarity. Through clarity, we obtain preparation. Through preparation, we fight against those who would dim the light of knowledge. That which is lost, shall be found again. That which is unclear, shall be illuminated." * One for times of joy * One for times of danger * Ones for time of need * One of blessing * One of accusation * One for death and loss Temples What their churches are like and where they can be found One Type of Church and its description Another Type of Church or Holy Place And also its description Holy Sites Places of great worship or holy significance to the god Each listed With a brief description Rites Holy acts the clerics are often asked to do * Right of Agency ** and its details * Right of Morality ** and its details * Certyainly of death ** and its details Holy Days What day of the week is sacred to the god A'nd any specific holidays in the year they' celebrate and what that entails Parables Tmesis the Pedantic A saint of Fryknoss who pointed out things wrong in a land until it was perfect Heralds and Allies Powerful beings History and Legends Found an orphan in the city of Ybalionn he was raised by the weavers on their island. He was said to have an amazing talent (some stories say he couldn’t speak) and he would weave stories of the things that were going on in the world around. His work grew to fame and was called to work as a chronicler of the Zeitan (i.e. king) of the city (those in Daniloth claim he was more of a slave than some stories tell). One day over come with a sadness for his life not being complete he begged to the stars and was inspired to weave a great tapestry. When he awoke from the trance he saw it was a map. He followed it to a place marked with a an egg (the symbol of a beginning). There are various stories of his journey (and some of his escape from the Zeitans grasp) but these are unimportant. When he got to the end he found a lake (some say a sea) surrounded by the … trees (that he is said to have later weaved the first paper) and an mist in the middle. He weaved a boat from the trees based on the swans he saw floating on the water (how he crosses the water changes from tale to tale) and he found an island in the mist and upon it holding a man and a swan. The man was Duagrym the carrier of souls into the next world and the second man ever born. He told the boy his name was Fryknoss, that he was his father and the swan Cygnia was his mother, and he would be the bearer of the written word. He returned with the first language (now called BABEL) (akin to the Greek letters) and taught it as an apostle for many years then to wonder off to teach all the first written languages of the world (some say this was an act to unify the world). There are so many variations (more than most Deity origin stories) and ironically no record of him ever in Ybalionn, and the more puritan sects only believe in the facts, while some have a more literary versions. The Endless After the Reckoning Fryknoss wished to make a Pantheon of Man, a group of gods who would guide the race of man in their lives and fate until the end of time. These were to be him and four others who had the best knowledge of being a human; Maugrym the first man and new God of Death; Myrith the Tempress and knower of all that mortals desire; Agnost the Last God brought back from the future, and Deity of Despair, and the Unraveller. In the early days of the new age after the Reckoning the five traveled the world in spirit form, making sure that they died, learned, wanted, lost hope, and dreamed, but the Endless Covenant soon found conflict within it, and they would not obays Fryknoss's order. After the Unravel was entrapped for trying to undo the work of the others, Lady Cygna Upon the Shore of Wonder he discovered his mother Lady Cygna who was a swan, and met the Second Man, Duagrym who passed on the Duties. Forty relics were carved from the Loom Tree of this isle (moslty the dis-staves, which allow the user to read any written magic and even duplicate it depending upon the level of the user). The Neologics The first Fryknoss priests The Stanza The vast steps in Lucana that a literal hierarchy is built Syntax Gate The last test that all worshippers must face in the afterlife to get into Nirvana The Rod of Semantics A great weapon once used by Fryknoss The Anaphora Disease A great curse that plagued his people long ago, where they forgot words The Acronnym A very powerful priest or maybe divine being who devised many binding spells The Doomsday Book of Candar So his clerics would know the fate that would await them if they failed to maintain the right path, a book was written detailing the possible end of the world. It was kept in a fortress his clerics were told would be the most safe and would have the most use, in northern Drorn. This book is only allowed ot be seen by Articulate Fryknoss priests and it is forbidden to be copied in any way when seen Game Rules for Fryknoss New domains, spells, equipment etc. for the faith Requirements (optional) * Skill ranks and feats needed to be part of the faith Class Skill Alterations * Class skill additions and absences Bonus Feat Options * Scribe Scroll Advanced Feat options * Scroll Mastery Spells * New Spells * And Spell list links Archetypes * Cloistered Cleric, very common for Fryknoss clerics who spend most of their life safe in a temple record keeping * Theosophist, '''believes that formal study and learning leads to wisdom and knowledge of the divine '''Prestige Classes * Prestige Class, what they do and are called, as well as a link *'Word Domain' * Granted Powers: Add your Wisdom modifier to your amount of starting languages. * Instant Scribe (Sp): Three times a day plus your Wisdom modifier, you may convert any of your prepared spells into a scroll that lasts 24 hours. It has no cost (above the normal) and only takes only 1 round to do. * Discern Forgery (Sp): You can use the Discern Lies spell on any written document, a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Domain Spells: 1st—''comprehend languages'', 2nd—''illusionary script'', 3rd—''secret page'' 4th—mn''emonic enhancer'' 5th—''symbol of sleep'', 6th—''symbol of persuasion'' 7th—''symbol of weakness, 8th—''symbol of death, 9th—''foresight'' ''